shakpackfandomcom-20200213-history
Setting Up Mudlet
About Mudlet Open Source, Community Contributed and Continually Developed Those that are interested can join the Mudlet discord channel, and interact and even help test or debug developmental builds, contribute ideas or just give feedback and praise. The new standard Mudlet was designed specifically to run faster then its competitors, and has been adopted as the new standard for MUD clients. The widespread use of Mudlet also means there is much more help available within the community and sharing settings is easier, especially given its package sharing functionality. Installation and Setup Download and Install Please, please, please use the latest version of Mudlet when able; Mudlet 2.1 was available for a long time past its needed duration and fostered the idea that the new updates are unstable, which is so untrue its actually the opposite. Use the newer 3.0 versions as they're more stable and have more features! I will not tell you how to install the program on your system, I don't have access to various OS's nor the inclination to do so, but I hope that isn't a barrier to any of you! If you have troubles, try google or ask around. Setup Connection Click the "Connection" button or "Games" -> "Play" in the toolbar. In the connection editor window, click "New" and enter the info as displayed. Profile name as desired, Server address is "game.avalon-rpg.com" and Port "23". Once the details are entered, click "Connect". I suggest closing Mudlet after this is done, making sure to accept saving the profile when prompted, to ensure the profile is saved to disk. Profile Settings Click the "Settings" button or "Options" -> "Preferences" on the toolbar. Customise the following options: * On the "General" tab, ensure both checkboxes for "Show menu bar" and "Show main toolbar" are checked. * On the "General" tab, ensure the checkbox for "Force auto save on exit" is checked. * On the "Main display" tab, ensure the checkbox for "Fix unnecessary linebreaks..." is NOT checked. To ensure client side/Mudlet triggers work correctly, we need to make sure Mudlet is doing the line wrapping and not Avalon. To stop Avalon doing line wrapping, enter "WIDTH 5000" in-game. Then under "Main display" tab of settings, change the value of "Wrap lines at" to the value thats comfortable for you, entering LOOK or somesuch to test the new value each time. The best value will probably fall between 90 and 120. After all the configuration is complete, I would suggest closing and restarting Mudlet to ensure the changes are saved. Where Mudlet installs itself to On Windows, Mudlet installs itself to a (normally hidden) folder called ".config" inside your user folder. For instance, if your Windows logon was called "Shakralay" (which would be slightly odd), your Mudlet files would be inside "C:\Users\Shakralay\.config\mudlet", assuming your Windows files are on C drive. More on this later when we talk about where settings and logs are saved to, but you don't really need to know this if you don't want to, unless you lose/delete your Mudlet shortcut and need to find the application or want to do backups.